Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-46.193.1.121-20151209235811
bon depuis longtemps j 'entends dire que luffu est moins fort que doflqmingo et c pour c pour que je poste ce lien une analyse de leur combat : - luffy a du combattre toute la journée : dans e colisée contre don chinjao, puis dans le répére ou usine je c plus face a gladius et autres subordonnées de doflamingo sans oublier la longue montée vers doflamingo et trebol. doflamingo a combattu face a law avec fujitora puis face a law et luffy avec l'aide de trebol et luffy c retrouvé projeté vers le bas avec bellamy donc si on compare on peut dire que les deux se sont autant dépensé les uns que les autres. - doflamingo a subi des attaques de law plutot sévére ( injection shot et gamma knife sans oublier le red hawk de luffy ) mais luffy lui c fait tabassé par bellamy qui l'a bien martelée de coups avec du haki sans compter que lorsque law et luffy ont combattu doflamingo il était soutenue par trebol donc c'était du deux contre deux et trebol est pas resté a se curer le nez il a lancé des attaques lui aussi et a la fin il a essayé de se faire sauter avec law et luffy qui ont réchappé de peu d'ailleurs doflamingo le dit lui méme scan 783 page 9 : - tu semble t'étre considérablement affaiblie. ce a quoi luffy réponds : - ca vaut également pour toi surtout depuis la raclée que t'as infligée law. donc je pense que vu mon analyse on put dire que lorsqu'ils ont enfin commencé leur combat la fatigue et les dommages recues était a égalité entre les deux. puis le combat : - le gear 2 et 3 méme avec le haki ne fonctionne pas, puis luffy actionne le gear 4 et la tout change la vapeur est renservée et doflamingo se fait culbuter comme une trainée ( pardon pour le gros mot me signaler pas ) certains ont dit que dflamingo c'est fait surprendre et c pour ca qu'il c fait malmenée. ok on va dire mais méme le haki et le pouvoir de doflmaingo e sont as de taille face a cette nouvelle transformation jusqu'a ce qu'il active l'éveil de son fruit et on peut dire aussi que luffy a été surpris par ce pouvoir et il aurait sorti plus tot des attaques encore plus monstrueuse comme le léo bazooka d'entrée de jeux ou le gear 3+gear 4. en tout cas passons. - reste le moment le plus délicat : la pause de 10 min de luffy la dessus c un obstacle difficle pour moi, mais si luffy avait décidé d'utiliser le coup qui a vaincu doflamingo plus tot il l'qurqit vaincu d'autant que ca n'a tenu qu a quelque seconde qu'il réussise a vaincre doflamingo il était a sa merci apres le leo bazzoka un coup de plus et finish donc s'il avait utilisé le king kong gun au lieu du leo bazzoka je suis sur qu'il aurait vaincu doflamingo. la derniére partie de mon analyse est un peu fragile je l'admets mais le but était de savoir si luffy était plus fort que doflamingo alors voila deux théories : -luffy ne nous a pas dévoilé tout l'arsenal de ses attaques de gear 4, il y'a toujours un gatling dans chaque gear ( méme le gear 3 ce que je ne croyais possible avant l'ellipse) donc surement sur le 4 et aussi un rifle et peut étre méme ces atatques la avec le gear 3+gear4 en tout cas il y'a surement un gatling et un rifle en gear 4 ce serait pas cohérent vu que l'on a un gigant gatling et un jet gatling pareil pour le rifle des coups plus puissant que le bazooka ou le pistolet. - ensuite le flashback de luffy dans le chapitre ou il a vaincu doflamingo, ou il se remémore une discussion avec raiyleh sur le gear 4 or raighley a entrainé luffy pedant 1 ans et 6 mois donc au vu de ce flash back le gear 4 a été maitrisé pendant ce laps de temps de méme que le coup qui a vaicnu doflamingo ce qui veut dire que ce que luffy nous a montré corresond a sa force quand raiyleh l'a entrainé, donc luffy peut trés bien avoir en réserve d'autres surprises. voila fin de cette gigantesque analyse née de mon irritation auqnd j 'ai vu certains dire doflamingo eclaterait luffy en un rien de temps si c'était du 1 vs 1 luffy a gagné contr doflamingo c'est tout j'attends de voir les contre arguments - -